


Primeval 100 Drabbles: 1 - 50

by Annariel



Series: Primeval 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Primeval, Primeval: New World
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixture of drabbles for prompts drawing from all of the Primeval series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to collect together the first drabbles for the first 50 Primeval 100 prompts as I write them. Therefore it is a work in progress since these only get tackled with p100 does a "past challenges" week. One of the reasons I've put "Choose not to Warn" and not listed characters and pairings is that this may well vary as more get added and the characters and pairings would probably quickly tend towards "all". Since I can add specific warning as well as "Choose not to Warn" I will add specific warnings as they crop up.

James Lester was stiff and formal.

The team were mad. Maitland was mad and intense and sharp, like light shining through crystal. Connor was mad and geeky. Cutter was mad and Scottish.

They didn't return in good order. It was a chaotic tumble.

Becker realised his HR paperwork was still incomplete.

He found an angel who took it from him, checked it over, explained the mysteries, corrected the mistakes, assured him she would handle it from here and then smiled the most beautiful smile.

"Who are you?" he blurted out.

"Silly of me. I should have introduced myself. I'm Lorraine."


	2. Lost

**1988, at university, their first meeting** The motion for debate was "This house believes there is no place for privately funded education in a fair society". She had spoken against, he had been for. She won.

 **2003, choosing schools** He was a high flying Home Office official. She had just made partner. So the question was: which was more important, his principles or their children? She won, but something in him died.

 **Lunchtime** She sees him over the road: a working lunch with a blonde man. Her heart grows cold. She misses that look, the look of James in love.


	3. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3

Clara wasn't surprised when Helen appeared at her desk and demanded Clara take her out for lunch. Whenever Clara least expected it, her old school friend invariably turned up in dusty clothing, with wild hair and eyes and badly in need of food, clean clothes and talking down.

"The world is fucked," Helen said fiercely over her third Chardonnay.

"You always say that," Clara remarked, wondering whether to order a second bottle or risk calling a taxi.

"I'm going to fix it."

"One person can't fix the world."

Helen's mouth set into a thin line. Clara ordered the second bottle.


	4. Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4

Abby sometimes felt guilty about Rex. After all, her loft apartment was hardly the Permian. She worried about the cold, his susceptability to illness, her lack of knowledge about his diet. She even worried he would be lonely.

However Rex turned out to be remarkably robust. He never once fell ill, in the end she concluded that 20th century bugs, parasites and fungal infections just didn't know what to make of him.

When he flew down from his perch at the end of a bad day and nestled in her lap she sometimes wondered just who was looking after whom.


	5. Moonlight and Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5

Here, high up in the mountains, the air was cool and fresh. Abby stood on the balcony of their chalet. Moonlight picked out her features, in silver and deep blue, against the silver and deep blue of the snow and pine trees beyond.

She breathed deeply, her eyes closed. "It's so strange," she whispered. "It was horrible and hard and frightening but I'd forgotten it could also be like this."

Connor nodded. The trees were a newer species and he could smell oil and grime on the air, but this was as close as they'd get to their virgin landscape.


	6. In the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6

Danny was at work when his upstairs neighbour phoned to report an unfortunate accident with a drill and a waterpipe. 

"Bloody fucking incompetent!" Danny muttered as he put the phone down.

"You what?" Connor asked.

* * *

On entering Connor and Abby's spare room Danny couldn't help making a smart remark.

"Well played Connor, now you've got me all alone in the bedroom."

"But you're straight, aren't you?" Connor asked and the hopeful rise of his voice made Danny's heart sink. Because Danny was straight, tact had never been his strong suit, and they all knew how irritating unrequited Connor could be.


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7

Helen had always had very good reasons for everything she had done. She believed in fixity of purpose. She had always been scornful of people who let sentiment govern their actions, particularly people who made bad or stupid decisions because of abstract ideas like love and honour.

So she had no regrets about anything. She was trying to save the world and that inevitably meant some hard choices had to be made along the way.

Still, in the depths of the Triassic night as a pre-historic storm raged outside her bivouac, the ghosts howled the word 'traitor' into the wind.


	8. The Forest of Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8 (and 333 Past Challenges)

"I used to come here on holiday as a child," Claudia said, her breath misting in the autumn air.

"It's a lovely area," Cutter offered.

"Apart from the dinosaurs."

"That's a matter of opinion. I can see some people might consider them a drawback."

Claudia let out a slightly hysterical laugh and waved a hand in the direction of the diplodocus that was browsing sedately through the amazing (and somewhat less maze-like than formerly) hedge maze.

"If we can keep him for the tourists..." the maze's owner began, eyes gleaming with sudden inspiration.

"No!" Cutter and Claudia said in unison.


	9. Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9

It had been a good wedding Abby reflected as she lay in bed. On a whim, she rolled over and poked Connor. "I have a confession."

Connor's eyes shot open and he frowned at her in concern.

"Nothing too serious." She smiled. "I never told you that I loved Star Wars as a little girl. It was my dad's favourite movie. Hearing the theme tune always makes me feel happy."

"Star Wars is _very_ serious," Connor said. Then he grinned. "Mind you, I was suprised you agreed that we should have the music playing when you walked down the aisle."


	10. Claudia Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10

Claudia struggled back across the dry terrain. Every few steps the tears blurred her vision but the hot dry wind evaporated them from her face.

In her mind's eye the terrible visions played over and over as first Ryan and then Nick fell to the savagery of the beast.

She stumbled through the anomaly and stopped short.

"Nick!" she cried and, temporarily abandoning all rational thought, threw herself into his arms. "Oh my God! I thought you were dead!"

He pushed her back gently and frowned. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Claudia! It's me, Claudia."

"I'm sorry, but Claudia who?"


	11. Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11

"This is not at _all_ what I expected from the afterlife," said Sarah.

"What _did_ you expect?" asked Claudia.

"Not listening to Nick, Stephen and Ryan having a threesome."

They both gazed upwards. The noise left little to the imagination.

"I'm going to spend the afterlife being frustrated and horny."

"You know," said Claudia softly, after a pause, "sometimes a girl's just gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

The open top of her blouse revealed the curve of a perfect breast.

"My thought exactly," Sarah found herself saying, a little breathlessly.

Clearly sanctuary had even more surprises on offer.


	12. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12

As Nick scrambled out of the boat, his mind was on the secrets held beneath the water. So intent was he on the deceptively calm surface, counterpoint to the activity on the jetty, that he was momentarily surprised by the man standing in front of him.

Before Nick realised it, his hand was extended. He was aware of a broad smile on his face, a smile that was answered by the other man.

"How are you?"

"All right."

The hand shake was brief.

Nick was already moving on towards Claudia, but he had a strange sense that something had changed.


	13. Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13

Danny tossed uncomfortably in Helen's salvaged bed roll. "Bloody rocks!" he murmured and hoped there would be an anomaly home soon.

"Bloody snow!" he muttered. He had no idea when he was. Hopefully it was winter and not an ice age.

"Bloody insects!" It was a swamp full of big trees. He'd never paid much attention to Connor's lectures but the phrase Carboniferous hovered in his mind.

"Bloody heat!"

"Bloody wet socks and bloody giant psychotic birds forcing me to run through a stream."

"Bloody politicians!" he couldn't help muttering behind Burton's back.

"Bloody family!" and he headed after Patrick.


	14. A Quiet Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14 (and 333 Past Challenges)

Ange had just poured what she considered a well-deserved and generous shot of whiskey when the doorbell rang. 

"I'm having a quiet night in," she said as she let Dylan in, ignoring the fact that it was the small hours of the morning.

"Evan's gone back to Cross Photonics," Dylan replied without preamble.

"I'm not his nanny," Ange snapped because Mac had been her friend too and Evan was treating her like the villain.

"He won't listen to me and he hasn't slept in 24 hours," Dylan was genuinely distressed.

 _This is the last time_ , Ange tried to promise herself.


	15. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15

It was the 1980s which meant Danny had managed a shower and a shave for the first time in about five months, albeit in a homeless shelter. Crashing a random party seemed like a reasonable way to follow up. 

After his third vodka and orange he was less sure. He'd been cornered by an earnest dinosaur-obsessed teenager.

"Well, obviously there are lots of inconsistencies in the fossil record," he murmured vaguely. She looked sort of familiar, he thought.

Her eyes lit up. "That's what I'm going to study when I become a paleontologist!"

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Helen."


	16. This is where you duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16

Connor was wearing his new T-shirt. It just so happened that his new T-shirt was a bright red "Millennium Falcon Owner's Manual" T-shirt and it just so happened that (as previously established by Stephen and Claudia) Pteranodons were particularly attracted to the colour red.

So now he was balanced precariously on a style in the middle of a muddy field waving his arms in the air to attract the creature while Stephen lurked somewhere in a bush with a tranquiliser rifle.

Connor felt himself freeze up as the Pteranodon dived straight for him.

"This is where you duck," Stephen said.


	17. Chat-up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17

"Cheesiest chat-up line?" Jenny suggested over their third round of margheritas.

"Connor once asked me to watch Barbarella with him," mused Abby.

"That's a chat up line?"

Abby shrugged. "Who knows? Could have been."

"Random stuff Connor says doesn't count," said Jenny.

"Blade invited me to see his collection of knives." Lorraine managed to look both pleased and embarrassed.

"He's your boyfriend," Jenny waved a hand dismissively.

"Besides that's not so much cheesy as deeply disturbing," observed Abby.

Jenny sighed and stared gloomily into her drink. "Suddenly I wish Cutter had asked me to investigate what was behind his sporran."


	18. T-Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18

The Tyrannousaurus Rex understood primarily that there was food and there was not-food. Anything that moved significantly was food, though not necessarily food that was worth chasing.

The T-Rex regarded the novel black two-legged things and wondered if they would be worth chasing and trying to eat. If it was honest, every single thing since it had walked through the strange light was peculiar and none of it was obviously safe.

There was a loud noise and a flash of light from one of the new things. The T-Rex felt a stinging sensation in its thigh.

Probably not worth chasing.


	19. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 and 431 (Past Challenges)

"That was nice and simple," Connor said as the ARC team climbed into the SUV. 

Becker frowned. "Two police separate police forces, a hospital and an amusement park were involved."

"Yeah, but we got the critters back through the anomaly quickly."

"Only by taking a shortcut through the grounds of a private research lab," Abby said.

" _And_ our route here went through three sets of roadworks," Becker said.

Connor sighed. "So, from a Jess perspective, this was at least a three chocolate bar shout."

"Four, I would say," Becker said. "We'd better stop by Hotel Chocolat on the way back."


	20. Devastation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21

The day Tom Ryan died, the first thing that happened when Stephen, feeling drained both emotionally and physically, opened the door of his flat was that it jammed against Ryan's toolbox. Ryan was supposed to have taken it home weeks ago. The paint on the door was getting chipped, it had banged against the bloody thing so many times. In the living room Ryan's magazines were on the table, a stray army regulation sock was on the mantelpiece, his CDs in a pile by the stereo. Stephen fell to his knees in the middle of the floor, dropped his head in his hands, and cried.


	21. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22

No one ever started a sentence with "if Ryan had been here." In fact Captain Thomas bloody Ryan was hardly ever mentioned at all. Becker surveyed the many, many disasters that had befallen the ARC on his watch and rather wished someone had mentioned Ryan once, if only so Becker could fuel his own resentment.

"I'd have liked to see the sainted Ryan take on a T-Rex" Matt said quietly as they walked away. It was like a tight knot uncoiled somewhere inside Becker. He was not alone in the attempt to measure up to those who had gone before.


	22. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23 (and 333 Past Challenges)

Evan tossed amidst the tangled bedsheets. He wouldn't have been trying to sleep at all; too much to think about; too much to do; but Ange had frogmarched him home and threatened to confiscate his lab (again) if he didn't get some rest. 

He had managed to skim his files on Mac Rendall, anxious to quantify the changes to the time line. What he'd found was a contradictory mess: different faces, different names, different uniforms from page to page as if the paradox was still resolving.

Evan sat bolt upright when that thought hit and reached instinctively for his phone.


	23. Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24

"Come on, Ryan, open the door!" Connor thumped on the bathroom door for emphasis.

"No!"

"Please?"

"Look, the docs reckon the effects will wear off after a couple of hours."

"So, let's make the most of those hours."

"I just don't trust myself in this state."

"Well, I trust you. I mean you've just locked yourself in a bloody bathroom to protect me while you are under the influence of honest to goodness sex pollen. Honest to goodness sex pollen!!"

It occurred to Connor he was squeaking with excitement. On the other side of the door he heard Ryan sigh.


	24. Camouflage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25

Brian Wilkins was Christine Johnson's first attempt at placing a mole in the ARC. 

"Just watch whatever the other staff do and blend seamlessly in," she told him.

On his first morning, Connor Temple set fire to three separate pieces of electrical equipment, Nicholas Cutter indulged in a long rant, directed to the world at large, on the iniquity of of the necessity for gluing (not stapling) expense receipts to paper, and Abby Maitland took a coelurosauravus, a small raptor and a mammoth on walks around the facility.

Brian quit the next day. Someone else could try blending seamlessly in.


	25. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27

There was a brief scuffle at the anomaly as Danny fought to reclaim an orange bucket from the smallest neanderthal. Eventually Jenny persuaded the child to transfer its sweets into a brightly coloured paper bag. Then they waved the children off.

"It's nice when there's no need for a cover-up. Though people must have thought those trick-or-treat costumes were a bit too realistic." Jenny wrinkled her nose, recalling the smell.

"We've even protected the fossil record!" Danny shook his bucket triumphantly.

"It's also good not add anything to Lester's list of archeological finds that have to be suppressed," Jenny agreed.


	26. Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28 & 431 (Past Challenges)

Matt had been trained to watch and evaluate: to make observations and comparisons. 

People tended to assume that Connor lacked self-confidence, fooled by his awkward manner and geekish enthusiasms. Matt was sure Connor was not truly shy. If anything, Connor used lack of social awareness as an excuse to blunder in. Connor had never doubted his own abilities even when others had. 

In contrast, Abby, who was an expert in prehistoric creatures, an incredibly competent tracker and hunter, and someone who could keep calm and improvise her way out of a crisis seemed to consider herself `just' the lizard girl.


	27. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23

Katerina Dobrowski was twelve, cheerful and brave. She had enough english for Patrick to work with. He tried be her big brother in their scary world.

Then she fell and broke her leg. The wound went bad. She screamed with the pain for days and raged in feverish russian. Patrick whispered useless comfort. When she started coughing up blood in great hacking spasms that shook her body he could stand it no longer. It was simple to place his hand over her mouth and nose and hold it there until the pain was gone.

He never mentioned her to anyone.


	28. Diligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 31

Connor is fascinated by the way Ryan cleans his gun. He takes it apart on a table in the armoury. His motions are business-like, but Connor can tell that he's being careful and concentrating from the way a small wrinkle furrows up between his eyebrows. Once every part is laid out, Ryan examines and then cleans each one in turn. His eyes are sharp and focused. Then he reassembles the gun and returns it to the secure locker.

Finally he gives a little stretch, a roll back of the shoulders, turns, and smiles a radiant smile at the waiting Connor.


	29. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the King James version Corinthians 13:11-13 runs  
>  _When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things._
> 
>  
> 
> _For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know even as also I am known._
> 
>  
> 
> _And now abideth faith, hope, charity, these three; but the greatest of these is charity._
> 
>  
> 
> It was a bit difficult to fit everything that sparked off in my mind into 100 words. The following will have to do.

On returning from the Cretaceous, Connor had been delighted to discover his entire comic book, video game and DVD collections in neatly labelled cardboard boxes. He carried these carefully to Jess's and then the home he rented with Abby.

After the disaster that was New Dawn, Abby found him crouched over the boxes, still unopened, writing FOR CHARITY on them in black marker pen. She placed a careful hand on his tense shoulders. 

"I'm not sure these really are childish things," she said gently.

Connor's vision had only become clouded like dark glass when Philip Burton had entered their lives.


	30. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 33 (and 333 Past Challenges)

Lester stared, bemused, at the structure soaring up from the floor of the ARC's atrium to the roof above. It was a spiral of wires, monitors and what looked suspiciously like fairy lights.

"What," Lester asked, "is that?"

"I rewired the anomaly detector." Connor bounced lightly on his feet and looked hopefully at Lester.

"It looks like a Christmas tree." Lester said.

Connor beamed and nodded.

"An anomaly dedecting Christmas tree." Lester said.

Connor nodded again. "It's great innit?"

The word "why?" was on the tip of Lester's tongue but he bit it back. He definitely didn't want to know.


	31. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 34

"Where was this do you think?" Kieran asked, clambering over a collapsed brieze block wall.

Lester didn't need to scan the area for clues. He knew where they were. "Anomaly Research Centre," he said. "I used to work here."

"Oh!" Kieran frowned and Lester could tell the boy was searching for a discreet way to get more information.

There was a tree growing through what had once been the entrance. Even though it was winter, the tree was swathed in greenery. Lester recognised mistletoe: poisonous and parasitic. 

Well, ultimately, the ARC had been destroyed by the infiltration of external forces.


	32. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 35

One morning Stephen opened his eyes. The sun was shining and his mind felt clear of drugs. Nick was there.

"You've been here all the time?" 

Nick cleared his throat, gazed resolutely at a patch of wall about a foot above Stephen's head, cleared his throat again and finally said, "I realised our friendship was more important than... well... whatever. Didn't want to leave things badly."

"So me nearly dying..."

"Was a bloody stupid thing to do and you're not forgiven. But you don't need my forgiveness for anything else. I just stupidly thought you did."

"Oh. Right."

"Start over?"


	33. Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 36

"Do you think we can claim it's a new breed of duck?" Claudia wondered aloud as she watched the soldiers chasing tiny feathered raptors hither and thither across immaculately kept lawns that sloped gently down to a picturesque lake.

A crowd of people were gathered behind the ropes, politely obeying the `keep off the grass' sign. They applauded as Finn executed a particularly spectacular dive and roll and came up triumphantly clutching one of the beasts under one arm.

"If we do the Right Honourable gentleman really will be able to claim that wretched duck house on expenses," Nick said.


	34. Dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 40
> 
> Matt and Becker, in case it isn't obvious from context.

"Good beer they serve here."

"It's OK."

"You know of a better place nearby?"

"No."

...

"Jess seems like a nice girl. Very efficient."

"If you say so."

...

"Now it's your turn to say something."

"Sorry?"

"Your turn to say something. It's called a dialogue. It's what people do in pubs. Or so I am reliably informed."

"Nice weather we've been having."

"Do I have to do this the hard way?"

"Shooting me with an EMD is the easy way?"

"You'd never have believed me otherwise."

"What's the hard way?"

"To stop you sulking? I imagine I'll have to kiss you.


	35. Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 41

Connor and Abby tumbled out of the oppressive coniferous woodland into bright sunlight. They stood at the top of a steep slope that fell in terraces down to a bright ribbon of water. A meadow of flowers crowded the bank in waves of blues, reds and purples.

Connor's eyes lit up in wonder. "Of course, the Cretaceous is when flowers really took off!"

The late afternoon sun cast a golden glow over his features. Abby stepped closer. His expression of wonder deepened as his arms went automatically around her and it was impossible to say who had started the kiss.


	36. After the Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42 (Writer's Challenge - write a genre or character you don't normally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because really there was nothing else the worthies of Denial were going to let me get away with for this prompt.

They always reached this moment a few days after a tough operation. It was totally impersonal, Ryan just needed somewhere to put his dick. It was completely personal, Ryan's pain and frustration laid bare to Stephen alone. Calloused fingers gripped Stephen's thighs, holding him tight on trembling hands and knees, braced against the heavy relentless thrusts. Stephen's mind was stretched between the desire to touch himself and fear of collapsing if he moved. 

Ryan shuddered, losing all rhythm and fell across Stephen.

A hand curled gently around Stephen's cock. Then Stephen was falling too into a messy and contented heap.


	37. Connor Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 44 (and 333 Past Challenges)

Abby fumbled for the phone as insistent ringing dragged her from sleep.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Connor Temple." 

Abby nudged the sleeping form next to her. "It's for you."

"Tell them to phone later. Only wake me for the apocalypse."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Is it the apocalypse?" she asked.

"Time is in flux, so it might be."

Abby stiffened. "Who is this?"

"Evan Cross. Look, do you remember a guy called Mac Rendall?"

Abby felt a flickering in her brain, as if memories were competing, then she kicked Connor and handed him the phone. "It's the apocalypse."


	38. The ARC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 45

Nick Cutter had once mentioned the Anomaly Research Group. It had been, Abby gathered, a small room at the home office in which the mysterious Claudia Brown spent her hours.

The Anomaly Research Centre Abby had known, was a large glass and steel structure standing tall, proud and unafraid, full of light and confidence. This new ARC cowered underground and felt full of secrets and mistrust.

Once she drove past the old ARC and found nothing but a building site. In the dead of night, curled up against Connor, together and yet alone, she wondered if it had ever existed.


	39. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 46

"You just fall backwards and Connor will catch you," the coordinator said reassuringly.

She was a small blonde thing with long glossy hair and an accent that spoke of country houses, horses and pink champagne.

Blade eyed her dubiously and then turned his disconcertingly green eyes on Connor who gulped.

"I'll catch Blade, right." 

Blade graced Ryan with a blank expression that spoke volumes, then crossed his arms, closed his eyes and fell backwards, as instructed.

As the two men picked themselves up and Connor bleated about not being quite ready, Ryan spoke quietly to Lester. "Team building, you said."


	40. The Anomaly Detection Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 47

"And then if we decouple basic signal processing from the fine tuning..." Connor said.

"We should achieve a 20 percent speed up..." Jess said.

"And we may improve overall quality!"

Connor and Jess both looked at Lester expectantly.

He glanced desperately at Abby, standing just behind Connor.

Abby shrugged. "They've either designed a new coffee machine or made the ADD work better."

Lester nodded sagely and waved a magnanimous hand. "Very good! Send me a list of the parts you need."

He secretly hoped it was the coffee machine. The current one produced the most foul-tasting stuff known to man.


	41. Captain Thomas Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 48

Captain Thomas Ryan lead Red Squadron towards the Death Star. 

"Red Leader! Tie Fighters coming out of nowhere!"

"I'm on them."

Thomas banked his imaginary X-wing in a wide sweep and began shooting imaginary ships.

"Oh no! They've killed Red Leader!" 

Thomas briefly debated arguing the point but was Gold Leader's turn to blow up the Death Star anyway.

* * *

Captain Thomas Ryan lead the team across the landscape of the Permian. When the Future Predators appeared out of nowhere he had the strangest flash of Deja Vu. When he lay dying there was nothing to argue. It was his turn.


End file.
